To love again
by CosmicMoon
Summary: Ami encounters a battle by herself and during the battle she loses someone important to her. Then there is a sudden change in places. She meets someone there who seems just like the person she lost. Gohan/Ami
1. prolouge

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Prolouge: To love again  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I jumped into the ice cold air as the youma tried to throw me down with it's vein like hands. Sailor Moon prepared, but had to wait for us to weaken it.   
  
"mars...celestral..fire..seroud!!"   
  
Yelled mars just beside me as I landed. The fire went through the youma. The rings shot through the youma like bullets. It looked very weak. Blood oozing down out of all parts of it's body. Both arms cut off and squirming around on the floor as the youma screamed in pain falling backwards. Wanting to run away.  
  
"Sailor moon, now!"  
  
"Starlight, oneymoon, threapy kiss!"  
  
The youma disapeared through thin air. Not even the dust of the monster was left We stood there for a while. A small rumble went through the sky, I drop of water fell on me...few seconds later, it started to rain.   
  
"Where do you think that youma came from?" asked Sailormoon finally breaking the silence.   
  
"I don't know, but, it's one we've never seen before. I mean, that kind." answered Venus. We walked back to the temple, detransformed. I chose not to talk as the other senshi started to talk about the youma. It's only been so many days since feriore (I think that's how you spell and say it...) died and we just stayed like this. Doing nothing but waiting. Even hoping for battle. We entered our meeting room. Luna and Artimus were waiting in there.   
  
They started to talk about the youma which appeared. I watched the clocked and time pass while luna talked. Litening to her at the same time. When she was down. three hours had past. It was now eleven o' clock. I walked by myself in the darkness. It was almost pitch black. The power was out. Strangely effecting the street lights. The only ight was from the moon. I forgot my umbrella at Reis' so I was soaking wet. I walked past some one which at first didn't notice, but within a few second I reconized him.  
  
"Owara-kun?"  
  
He turned around. "Mizuno-san. What are you doing out here?"  
  
He came up to me and let me be unfer his umbrella. "What are you doing out in the rain at this time?"  
  
"Just came back from a meeting."  
  
He walked me home. He told me that he was here to see me. I was now out of school. Out of high school at least. He got out three days earlier. My house came up soon. But. Unluckly, someone was waiting there. Another youma.  
  
"Owara-kun. Go inside. I'll be right in..."  
  
He nodded and went inside. The rain now splashed in my hair. Soon dripping. I clenched my wand and raised my hand.   
  
"Mercury crystal power, make up!"  
  
In an instant. I changed into Sailor Mercury. I was still wet but I faced the monster. I decided not to say any type of speech, the last youma almost killed Sailormoon when she was saying her speech. The youma came towards me almost instantly. This one was the same as the last. But blue. She had blue hair, going down and around her hair like fire. She had light blue skin amd she wore the almost exact thing as me. She almost looked like me, like the last. But the other looked more like Jupiter. She made an ice like attack and aimed it towards me. I jumped away. It was sharp ice shards which grew when it hit the ground.   
  
"Mercury aqua wraspining!" I shouted while in the air. She vlocked it and made the same attack towards me. I had no time to block this one. I was now on the ground. As mars' attack. They moved like bullets. But for me, they moved slower. As if giving me time. But I also was moving slow. I mind seemed to go a little slower before I died. But it wasn't me that died. Owara ran outside and blocked the attack with his own body to save me. The ice swallowed him and icolated him. Before the ice completely comver him. He spoke to me.  
  
"I'm sorry, mizuno-san."  
  
Although I tried to hold the tears back, I couldn't. My tears wouldn't stoped. The greiving pain, and anger filled inside me. I leaped in the air. Over owara.   
  
"Mercury eternall power!"  
  
a blue arua serounded over me. I felt my tiara change. I felt nothing there. But I knew what was there. Swarms of water swirled around me. The arua left. The swirling water went towards the youma. It traped her inside it. The turned into ice and stabed her. She shreiked, I lowered myself to ground level. It was gasping for air as it's blue blood pours very quickly through her body. She looked at me with those evil and hatred eyes.  
  
"My sisters...shall...avenge me!" she shreiked.  
  
With that she disapeared like the other. Just into thin air. I ran to owara. He was still isolated. I pounded on it.  
  
"Why don't you disapear! Owara-kun..please, you can't die...It can't be my fault."  
  
His eyes were open, and lay on me. He was still alive. I pounded on the ice again.   
  
"shine aqua illusion!"  
  
It cracked! I saw Owara fall with the millions of other shattering peices of ice. I caught him quickly. He was pale from the ice. I picked him up and hurried him inside. I put the heater on full blast, luckly, the power was back in. It had been so it was luckly warm. I layed in many blankets. I put a warm towel over his forehead. I put a fire in the fire place. I was doing this in such a hurry, sweat was dripping off my face from the heat. But I didn't dare open a window or turn down the heat, or even go outside. I held his hand tightly. Hoping he would wake up. I took his towel back many times and warmed it. He was barely breathing. I had a small hope, at least I knew he was alive.   
  
He barely moved. But he put his hand that was in the blanket on mine.  
  
"I love you Mizuno-san....."  
  
He open his hand and a ring came out and droped on mine. An engagement ring. He was no longer breathed. Tears filled my eyes once again. I pulled the blankets off him and tried to listen for a heart beat. Where were the freakin ambulances?! Called them about half an hour ago! Nothing.   
  
"No! Owara!!!"  
  
The last tear of his life fell from his face. I got the closest thing before it hit the floor. It was my container I sealed his tear in there and I closed it quickly. I hugged Owara tightly.  
  
"I love you too..." I whispered  
  
I watched time pass. Did the ambulances forget about my emergency?..It really didn't matter. He was dead. I picked up the ring. It was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my entire life. the diomind was more of a gem, only because it was blue. I closed my eyes and a rush came around me.  
  
*You don't deserve to stay lonely forever, Mizuno-san...*  
  
I felt as if I was traveling. Somwhere else. Not in my world....Owara, doesn't want me to cry over him forever. Yes...He truley does love..enough to let me love again. I knew what was going on. I knew his plan. I would never meet anyone in my world. He was sending me...away...  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok. what did you think of this? I tried really hard on this. I think, and so I really would want a reveiw....  
  
~*cosmicmoon 


	2. Chapter one

A/N: Okaay. although the reviews weren't that many, they were all good. And I'm probably going to try to make this story as long as other. *looks at how long 'search for a true love' is and sighs.' I'll try to at least go somewhere past nine chapters and start to actually *write stories* I want to write longer ones, but, I never feel like it so I end it early. This will be somewhat long. The chapters will be as long as I could possibly make it still sticking to the chapter thingy..whatever..  
  
Gohan: 19  
  
Trunks: 19  
  
Videl: 19  
  
Ami: 19  
  
Goten: 13  
  
Chibi trunks: 14  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.1: A new world  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself still on a bed, but, no longer in my house. The ring and container still in my hand. I looked around the room. It was pretty empty. I looked out a window. A forest. I walked out. It was an abandoned house. Spider webs all over the place. Just a little bit of furniture. I found a light switch, but when I switched it on, there was no light. I should've figured that. Why would an old house like this had electricity?  
I looked down at my bare feet and thought it would be dangerous to go outside. Especailly for my feet. But, I really did need to look around. See where I am. And for more protection. This would help...I took my pen out from my pocket. This time. It was more improved. I looked back to the battle against the youma. I remembered what I said. My wand suddenly changed. In a sudden flash of blue light, it turned into a locket. One, by far, looked like Usagis'. It was shaped as a star and had the sign of mercury on the front. I opened the locket and there was a crystal. I remember Diana mentioning to ChibiUsa that everyone has a crystal. This must be mine. I threw the locket in the air and the words came to my head.  
  
"Mercury eternal power, make up!"  
  
It was different. My suit. Just a little bit though. My chocker had my sign. The middle was a star, in between my bow. skirt were now pants. They were jeans too. A light blue belt around it. This was actually alot more comfertable. I walked outside. It was a little warm. It was actually a forest. Not a forest with many paths and people. It was just a forest which no one ever used. I walked along until I found a path. A very small one which looked like it was used a long time ago so it was barely there. I walked that path I think north. But I found the end of the forest. Which gone into a meadow. I looked around for anything around there. I saw a black dot ahead. very far away though. I walked up up to that dot. Which of course gradually got bigger as I got closer.  
  
Then finally. I shaped a house. I looked at it closely. It was white and at a strange shape. I went a little slower. Wonder who would have a house why out here? Wonder how they'd survive for a while by being out here. I went to a halt. What if they were mean people? What if they didn't like strangers of any kind so they moved out here? I back away a little and headed back. I saw two people heading my way as well. I stood there. A little frightened of what to do. They came up to me. One had black spicky hair and the other had short lavender hair, cut at his ears. The spicky haired boy spoke:  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
I didn't answer. I just stood there for a second. A familar warmth was around, which I only felt with people I could trust. I looked to the side a bit.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. If I'm lost. I don't know why I'm here either. But, I guess I'm lost."  
  
"Ok. Where do you live? We can send you back there."  
  
"Tokyo."  
  
"Tokyo?!" they both exclaimed. "That's like way the hell down there!" said the lavender haired boy.  
  
" I know Tokyo's far away from the moutains, but um....I'm sorry, we haven't exactly introduced." I said blushing a bit.  
  
"Ok...Well, I'm Son Gohan, this is Breifs Trunks." The boy answered with black spicky hair then pointing to his friend.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you. I'm Mizuno Ami....What I was saying is, I don't exactly have a place to stay. And I'd rather not go back to Tokyo. I don't think they'd look here."  
  
"Who?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"..Um...no one, it's nothing. So, I'll just be leaving now."  
  
I started to walk past them. I don't know what they did because they didn't call for me or come after me. I started walking back. I miraculasly found the house which got me started in this mess. I actually liked this place. I looked around the house again. I was surprised to find it clean. I found a note on the counter.  
  
'Don't think I'd leave a place a mess.  
Food never ending too.  
  
Love you,  
  
Owara'  
  
I smiled. Although dead. He was still a wonderful spirit. Tears filled my eyes, they were mixed with greif and happiness. How could I love another when I'm still in love with Owara? I can't just break from not loving Owara. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I closed my eyes. The only thing I saw was Owara. I was still so much in love with him. I can't just stop loving him. I took a deep breath and turned on the lights. Which to my surprise, worked. I went in a room, which I considered my room. Turned the light in there too. I looked to the place which I put my ring and container. I looked around for a second. Something was missing. I knew what it was too. But I was already searching all over and crying thinking I lost it.  
  
My ring.  
  
The container was still there. I held it up. The tear was still in there. I set it down. Owara did everything for me, he gave me this house, with food, clothes, books, and plenty of other things. And what do I do? I lose the ring!  
  
*Ami-chan*  
  
I looked around at the familar voice. I a chill came down my spine.  
  
"H-how are you here? Y-your dead, a-and~~~"  
  
*I could only speak for so long. Ami, the ring, It doesn't matter. Look at the tear..*  
  
I did as I was told and looked down at the container which was in my hand. It turned into a golden necklace with a sapphire at the the end of it. I looked back up. I put it around my neck. I finally detransformed. I looked around the closet there for something to wear. These clothes were still wet. I chaged into a blue tank and jeans. I went outside. The sun was now setting.   
  
"So this is where you were." said a female's voice which I didn't reconize.  
  
I turned around sharply. For a second I thought it was Sailor Mars. But I was wrong. Like before. The youma who killed Owara. I stood and reached into my pocket for my transformation pen. But soon to relise that nothing was in there. I stood in a stance. One of the few I knew. A very small fighting technique I knew, but I needed to use it. But water against fire would help so much more. The youma jumped into the air.  
  
"You are the one who killed my sister!" she yelled in anger.  
  
"And you are the sister of whom killed someone I love!"  
  
Anger filled my body and I jumped after her. She jumped to another tree. I landed on the one across from her. She smirked.  
  
"So, mercury-hime. You loved once? Too bad he's dead now. Darkness fire strike!!"  
  
Mars exact arrow attack came towards me. These were dark red though. Before I had anytime to block it, I was forced to the ground. I felt a surge of power go throughout my body, but I felt it from someone else. But next I heard a shreik. I opened my eyes and they were blured. I saw the hair was brown. I think.  
  
"Owara-kun...?"  
  
With that I saw no more. I fainted..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Since I took so long to get this chapter out, I'm going to get two chapters out. Sorry for making you wait.  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


	3. Chapter two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch. 2:A familar feeling  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I slowley opened my eyes as I saw someone next to me. I reconized him as the boy from before, Gohan. I sat up, he was asleep. I looked out the window. The sun was about to rise. I looked around once more. This wasn't my room either. I was now in another house. Must've been his house. I walked out of the room. The was a strong aroma of sausages and others coming from the kitchen. I walked in and saw about a middle aged woman going all over the place making breakfast, I think. She finally stoped when she noticed me and smiled.  
  
"Oh, your awake? Are you alright?" she asked warmly  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good, I'm Chichi, go ahead and take a seat on the left side."  
  
"Thank you, Chichi-san."  
  
"Iie, it's nothing." she replied turing back to making breakfast.  
  
I did as I was told and sat down on the left side of the table. There was another chair next to me. But that was probably for someone else. and either chair was on the left side. The food was being set. I helped out. For only about four people, this was alot of food to set down. I think Chichi knew what I was thinking because I was basically aweing at the amount of food.  
  
"They eat alot." she answered as if I asked a question. "Especailly my husband. So I have to make huge meals. Thank god for Bulma. She always gives me money. Since, my husband never works. He devotes his life to defend the earth~~~"  
  
"Um..The earth? So he's kind of like a hero to the earth?" I asked interupting her.  
  
She nodded. "Hai, why?"  
  
"Um...no, it's nothing."  
  
She looked at me for a second and then returned to placing things on the table. After it was all placed. Almost instantly, three people steped in. They all preatically looked alike. I could only tell the difference because I knew of age. I only ate a little bit and asked to be excused. When I was. I walked outside. I noticed this was the house that I was afraid to knock at. It was raining outside, yet again, just like the day Owara passed away. The rained mixed with my tears. I couldn't help but cry. Though Owara was rarely ever seen since he moved, but that last sentance of life he said to me. It echoed through my head like I was still there.  
  
'I love you Mizuno-san.'  
  
The flash of it was one of those times you could never let go of. Which I could never forget. I looked down at the sapphire. Although he was so distant, he knew me well. He made me feel as if he were close to me everyday. And everyday he grew closer to a visit. I couldn't help but think of all the times we had together. Not alot, not so romantic. But it was enough for me. I walked back in to the forest. I watched the many trees pass. I suddenly stoped. I relised I wasn't wearing any shoes. I closed my eyes, I didn't think any about that. The only thing in my mind was Owara.  
  
'Owara-kun. I loved you too much to move on.'  
  
I walked back to my house. I hoped they wouldn't care too much that I was gone. I switched on the lights. I walked into what I now claimed my room. Gohan was in there.  
  
"Gohan? Why are you here?"  
  
"You ran off. I knew you'd come back here. If my mom figured out you were gone, she'd freak." he answered standing up and coming up to me.  
  
"Why would she care? She doesn't know me." I asked.  
  
"Iie, but, she's that kind of person."  
  
He looked to the side of me to the desk. He got up and picked up a book. A text of book for my medical studies.  
  
"Are you going to become a doctor?"  
  
"Hai...Not as much anymore. I was going to go to college with a friend of mine...but."  
  
I sniffled to hold back the threatening tears. I couldn't cry infront of Gohan. "Friend died?..I understand..... My girl friend just died yesterday."  
  
I blinked in confusion. "How?"  
  
"She was attacked by some youma who had blue skin."  
  
My eyes widened in shock. "The same youma who killed Owara...She killed another..."  
  
"So, that's what's been bothering you. Your boyfriend died as well?"  
  
I blushed slightly but nodded. I looked into his eyes. He wasn't crying, but I could see he was about to. But he was probably a kind of person who doesn't want to be seen crying. I looked down again. I started crying again.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking Mizuno-san."  
  
I looked up again. "Mizuno-san..." I whispered. I imagined a picture of Owara, it fit almost exactly. The warmth that I felt only when I was with him, I felt in him. As if Owara's soul was in Gohans'. I looked to him again. He had a weird face on him. As if he felt the same. I couldn't help what happened next. I started crying on him. He hugged back. It was the same as I felt with Owara. I don't know how long we stood there. But it was the best feeling I ever felt. Although Owara died just yesterday. It felt like it's been years, I missed him. Gohan now let me feel like Owara was still here. Like the many things that happened involentarily, this was one not made by me. Gohan seemed to feel the same why about the familar feeling of our passed away loves. Because the next moment, a kiss was embraced. I was a little shocked, but not wanting to pull away I sank into the kiss....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok. next chapter, it's going to be in Gohan's POV. Maybe one of these day it'll go into author's POV. But, this story is mostly in Ami, maybe a little equal to Gohan, but mostly Ami, I'm trying to think of what to write. So anyway, please review.  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


	4. chapter three

~*~*~*~  
Ch. 3: The new enemy  
~*~*~*~  
  
She pulled away from me. She was blushing as if she had never been kissed before. I don't know what came over me. That was complete involuntary. I felt the same around her as I felt around Videl. That's probably why I did that. I thought of her as Videl. She sat down a little shocked. She then closed her eyes. To my surprise, she smiled. The red in her eyes weren't as noticable anymore.   
  
"Gohan....I'm just a little curious....Do I....Do I remind you of your old girlfriend?"  
  
I looked down but nodded. "You obviously feel the same way. Only way you'd actually ask that question."  
  
"Yes, I do. Although I know very little about you. I feel as if I've known you as long as I knew Owara."  
  
"Feel the same way. Say...uh..never mind. Way too soon."  
  
"Well, actually. No it isn't. We already know each other, there's no reason why we can't go on a date one of these days. We're the same person. Or at least you are to me. Except, more stronger and probably slightly more cuter than Owara, I'll try to show you a picture, if I can ever do that. But....sure, why not? This is what Owara wanted."  
  
"Really? That's strange."  
  
"He doesn't want me to stay lonely forever. We were in a love relationship which wasn't much but lasted about 5 years. Till the very end. He knew I'd never be over him. After he was going to ask me to marry him."  
  
"How old are you?" I asked a bit curious  
  
"19 I know it's soon. But we've known each other ever since.....well, basically since I became a sailor senshi."  
  
"Sailor senshi?" I questioned a bit shocked. "So that's why your from Tokyo. All the sailor senshi are in Tokyo right?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought I was sent to another world. He didn't say, but that's what I thought."  
  
"Ah, probably don't know me."  
  
"No, but from I heard...You sounded powerful. I could feel it."  
  
"Really, well. Do you remember who Cell was?"  
  
"Of course!" Ami cried. "All the senshi were fighting about wether we should intervene with the battle. But We didn't have, thank god to that golden haired little boy, I knew Satan didn't beat *Cell*....why?"  
  
I smirked a little and raised my energy to go to super saiyan level 1. I could see the shock in Ami's eyes as she saw me. She mouthed something, but no words came out. then finally did.  
  
"Y-You beat cell?"  
  
"With the help of my dad, who was killed by him."  
  
"But, I ju~~"  
  
"Yeah, he was wished back" I interupted.  
  
Ami stood there, blinking in confusion. She obviously wasn't familar witht the dragon balls. Of course, I wouldn't understand her and the world that is so much seprate from here. Though in the same country, it seemed we lived in two different worlds. I breifly explained the use of the dragon balls and what happens when you collect all seven of them.  
  
"For me, it's not that simple. Our leader, yet we are her protectors, Serenity, or Usagi, has the Ginzuishou. It had the power to grant Serenity any wish, and the ginzuishou is her life. If she were in a battle and using her energy to the Ginzuishou, and it would break...She would die. If The love from all of us didn't revive her, she would be dead for eternity."  
  
"The dragon balls are difficult to collect, but we have a dragon raidar, we don't need the dragon raidar as much anymore because we don't need the dragon balls. At the time at least....Wait maybe we can use the dragon balls to wish Videl and Owara back!"  
  
"What? No! I'm sorry...But the guardian of time and space, Pluto, she has a stricked thing about how time is changed by who bring which certain people back. It is also destiny as I know so far, fate has brought us together, destiny will keep them dead."  
  
"Your right, the shenlong wouldn't grant my wish if it was against a person like that."  
  
"And so the couple makes the decision, too bad, thanks for the info. I'll revive my sisters and make our kingdom more powerful." said an unfamiliar female's voice.  
  
This time, it was orange, she looked the same, but orange. She jumped into the room. I stood in a fighting stance in protection of Ami. Ami touched my shoulder to back away. I did so. She went infront of me, face to face with the youma.   
  
"Your kingdom, why has it come here to Japan?" Ami demanded  
  
"This part of your earth has among the strongest worriors that ever lived. Our master wants to destroy you first, my two sisters had failed their mission to destroy Mars and Mercury. My turn is for Venus. Our master has made a clone of all of you. I only tell you this to be prepared. We want you to put up a good fight before you lose and become enslaved to our kingdom." the youma answered  
  
She laughed evily and jumped out the window. I stared at Ami, she stood unmoving. I wasn't sure if she was shocked, or just thinking. Someone came in the door.  
  
"Gohan, Ami? What are you two doing here?" asked my dad.  
  
"Dad? How'd you find us? And what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I sensed you son, something I learned a while back, and your mother wants you home since dinner's about ready." he said  
  
"Ok we'll be right over." I answered  
  
"Ok." He replied and left. My dad didn't exactly care about some things. As of what we were doing in a house in the middle of the woods.  
  
Ami looked out her window. "It's night already."  
  
"Yeah. What about that monster? Didn't she say something about Venus?" I asked thinking about the youma again.  
  
"Oh no! Minako is in trouble!" she cried.  
  
She turned around and dashed out the door. I followed her and stoped her before she went outside.  
  
"Your way up in the mountains, Mizuno-san. You can't possibly get to Tokyo fast enough." I said.  
  
"Will you help me?" she pleaded.  
  
I sighed, my mom would kill me if I didn't get home soon. But if I fly fast enough with Ami on Nimbus, I might make in in time. I looked to Ami.  
  
"OK. We'll have to fly."  
  
"Right. How am I going to do that?"  
  
"NIMBUS!"  
  
The yellow cloud came soaring down and stoped before Ami. "Ride Nimbus."  
  
With no questions asked, Ami jumped on Nimbus and we start flying as fast as we could to Tokyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok. Got that over with.........Please review.  
  
~*CosmicMoon 


End file.
